


L'écailleux mille-feuilles d'or

by Luorescence



Series: Petites recettes en or [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/pseuds/Luorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus grandiose, de plus somptueux, de plus splendide que sa Rose. Elle était parfaite en tout point. Si parfaite, qu'il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Tant parfaite qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'écailleux mille-feuilles d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit à l'origine pour le prompt « Première Impression » sur [10 choix](http://10-choix.dreamwidth.org) et X-posté sur [hybridation](http://hybridation.livejournal.com). 
> 
> Certains ont probablement déjà lu le texte sur LJ/ff.net/fanfic-fr. Je conseille cependant très vivement de le relire : je viens de finir d'écrire le cinquième OS de la série et du coup, j'en profite pour corriger et éditer les OS précédents parce qu'ils en avaient/ont bien besoin. C'était aussi l'occasion de mettre la série sur AO3. De ce fait, même si les évènements sont les mêmes, la manière dont ils surviennent est un brin différente. Du coup, rien ne vous empêche d'aller lire la suite sur LJ/ff.net/fanfic-fr, mais je préviens que ce sont les chapitres inédités donc ils vont changer sous peu.
> 
> Si vous voulez comparer avec l'ancienne version, elle se trouve [ici](http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/animes-mangas//Saint-Seiya--Les-Chevaliers-du-Zodiaque-/Petites-recettes-en-or/45325/218068.html).
> 
> Comme toujours, merci à [Fjeril](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril) pour la beta et son aide en général.

Une nouvelle fois, son regard se posa sur Elle. Si belle ; si frêle. Si forte ; si mortelle. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'en était longtemps occupée. L'arroser inlassablement de paroles enchanteresses, lui procurer toute l'attention nécessaire pour La gorger de puissance, La caresser avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que fut trop dangereux pour lui d'initier tout contact physique avec. L'aimer. Toujours plus. Au point que les autres en étaient devenu jalouses. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher : Elle, si délicate mais dotée d'une périlleuse magnificence était sa création. Le produit d'années de recherches, d'essais ratés et d'efforts intensifs.  
  
Les jointures de son poing fermées blanchirent sous la pression. À présent qu'Elle était adulte, aussi toxique que l'aconit, Aphrodite lui-même devait se retenir de La toucher. Si différent fût-il, ce poison là n'avait rien à envier à celui qui faisait partie intégrante de son corps. Cette vicieuse toxine n'était rien de moins qu'un prédateur aux dents acérées prêtes à déchiqueter si on s'approchait juste un peu trop. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne poussait autour ; la concentration de poison qui courait à travers Ses racines et s'infiltrait dans le sol, donnant à la terre de vives teintes orangées qui sonnaient comme un avertissement. Le chevalier le respectait et prenait toujours garde à tenir ses distances. Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable ; il en avait déjà assez à faire d'un.  
  
Finalement, il soupira. Juste un brin. Juste un embryon de souffle, à peine suffisant pour exprimer tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit à ce moment-là alors qu'il contemplait la somptueuse et unique Rose géante, bien plus large que son poing. La lumière dansait sur Ses feuilles dorées ainsi doté d'un éclat rappelait celui des armures. Si splendide ! Si lointaine ! Intouchable. Sa solitaire Rose, au centre de son jardin, illuminait les lieux comme un soleil.  
  
Il passa une main dans son abondante chevelure, attrapant les mèches rebelles au passage pour les replacer dans la queue de cheval qu'il s'était fait pour ne pas le gêner alors qu'il se consacrait à ses amies. Se détournant un instant de sa favorite, il revint aux rosiers jaunes dont il s'occupait à l'origine, taillant leurs branches avec toute l'attention qu'il parvenait à mettre dans l'action. Inévitablement, avant même qu'il n'en prit conscience, son regard glissait vers son trésor.  
  
Et si Elle semblait supplier pour qu'il s'occupât de lui, Aphrodite n'en ferait rien. Il secoua la tête, amusé mais aussi une touche d'exaspération face son exigence quand sa Rose n'en avait guère besoin. La lumière se trouvait à profusion en ces lieux. Elle n'avait guère d'épines à enlever puisqu'Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se défendre. L'eau n'était pas non plus un besoin puisque, de soif, Elle n'en avait que pour le cosmos. Doré de préférence. Le sien surtout, même s'il était aussi vrai qu'Elle n'en avait jamais goûté d'autres et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Aphrodite laisserait se produire. Et, malgré le fait que Ses besoins soient constamment tendus, avec beaucoup plus de soin que les autres plantes du jardin, cela ne L'empêchait jamais de demander plus. Malgré cela et les mille caprices auxquels Elle exigeait qu'il se pliât, Elle restait son joyau, un bijou dont il ne parvenait à se passer. Inestimable. Précieuse.  
  
S'il devait se contenter d'un amour platonique, il se considérait déjà chanceux de l'avoir. Fier aussi, d'être la seule personne à pouvoir La contempler. Elle était un secret caché dans une partie inaccessible de son jardin pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas le poison. Or, il était le seul Poissons du Sanctuaire. Il profitait donc de son paradis miniature et lieu de ses expérimentations : des fleurs trop vives pour être entièrement naturelles, sans même aborder leur sentience et la manière dont elles réagissaient aux présences humaines, la sienne en l'occurence, avec une empathie qui semblaient s'être naturellement transmis de lui à elles. Et surtout, une chape poison ondulant dans l'atmosphère comme formait une chape ondulait dans l'atmosphère comme les aurores boréales dans le ciel groenlandais. Aphrodite se fustigea. Son attention. Sur le rosier. De suite. Si ses amies étaient compréhensives — elles le chérissaient et admirait la beauté de la princesse — il ne tenait pas à faire de jalouses. Pas plus que nécessaire du moins. Après tout, c'était une chose inévitable que tant de majesté suscitât l'envie et la convoitise. C'était ainsi depuis la fin des temps et ce n'était très certainement pas lui, son armure et ses fleurs qui allaient changer ça.  
  
Un murmure agita ses compagnes. Un intrus se trouvait en bordure de son jardin, sur le pas de l'arche menant à la partie principale, inoffensive pour ses pairs. Aphrodite soupira, se redressa puis ordonna aux ronces de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Elles se refermèrent rapidement derrière lui, couvrant la plus noble d'entre elles de tout regard indiscret.  
  
Le chevalier La repoussa dans un coin de son esprit. Aussi plaisante l'idée de se laisser distraire par la reine fût-elle, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas quand il devait revenir parmi les humains. Certains secrets ne se devaient de le rester, même dans ce Sanctuaire où il n'y avait que peu de choses vraiment privées. Sa Rose le resterait. Pas qu'il craignît les réactions de ses vis-à-vis, loin de là, il mourait d'envie de leur crier tout le prestige de sa belle. Seulement, il était possessif. Il refusait qu'on La vît. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'un autre tombât sous Son charme ; en vînt à L'aimer comme Aphrodite le faisait, bien que s'il était réaliste, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
L'autre raison était d'ordre beaucoup plus pratique. Si Sa dangerosité était telle que lui-même ne pouvait La toucher, il doutait fortement que l'approcher fut raisonnable pour quiconque. Sans parler de l'atmosphère empoisonné de cette partie du jardin, même s'il pensait pouvoir être capable de l'absorber temporai…  
  
« Il serait appréciable que tu reviennes sur terre quand des humains s'adressent à toi, Aphrodite. »  
  
Ah. Merde. Il avait totalement oublié son confrère. Ou plutôt, avait écarté sa présence de son esprit. Involontairement. Sa Rose avait souvent cet effet-là. Comme la marée, Elle revenait inlassablement à la charge. Elle était vraiment douée à ce petit jeu ; le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas de ces gens qui se laissait facilement mettre à l'écart. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot pour cela. Son port naturellement altier et la noblesse de ses traits. La grâce du moindre de ses gestes ainsi que son langage corporel élégant. Ajouté à cela son parler distingué et Aphrodite devait bien le reconnaître : pour un humain, il frôlait cette perfection toute particulière que lui-même recherchait parmi ses fleurs. Il lui faisait un peu penser à sa Rose. Un petit peu. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence.  
  
La perfection de Camus lui semblait un masque figé qui ne durerait que le temps de son éphémère vie. Impossible d'évoluer ou de changer. L'apothéose de son évolution. Elle masquait l'être humain en dessous.  
  
La perfection de sa fleur, elle, laissait sa nature à découvert, exposait ses sentiments et sensations à tous vents. Simples à comprendre et si faciles d'y répondre. Mouvante, lorsque son amante se flétrirait pour ensuite renaître, Elle aurait progressé. Avec son aide, Sa perfection serait sublimée. Encore et encore. Toujours plus à chaque nouveau cycle.  
  
« Tu me donnes l'impression d'être dans les tréfonds de la Sibérie, Aphrodite. » Cependant, Camus l'intriguait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, pour un humain, le magicien des glaces était fascinant. Ses fines lèvres remuantes lui rappelèrent le ballet des pétales portés par la brise, virevoltants. Le son de s... Merde ! « Désolé, Camus. Tu disais donc ? »  
  
Haussement princier d'un sourcil presque dédaigneux. Le poisson passa une main dans sa chevelure pour faire entrer la notion de réalité dans son cerveau et, peut-être, l'y forcer à y rester tant qu'il y aurait d'autres êtres humains dans les parages. C'était ce genre de dérives qu'il s'appliquait à éviter à tout prix en présence des autres.  
  
« Rien de ce que je suis venu te dire. Je meublais simplement le silence en attendant que tu daignes revenir parmi nous. »  
  
Aphrodite croisa les bras. Malgré la pointe d'humeur qu'il percevait dans les paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après c'étaient les types du genre Masque de Mort — ou lui-même — qu'on disait infréquentables. De son point de vue, Camus ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Seulement, il avait son masque de perfection. Comme sa rose d'ailleurs. Il se fustigea intérieurement.  
  
« Maintenant que je suis là, rien ne t'oblige à me faire attendre. »  
  
Sa voix déchira le silence qui s'était, une fois encore, s'était installé entre les deux. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Un calme vert d'eau dans un lac d'acier. Ils s'affrontèrent dans ce mutisme familier entre eux. Détournant le regard, Camus marqua sa capitulation.  
  
« L'entraînement », énonça-t-il factuellement, comme si cela devait remuer une quelconque mémoire en son interlocuteur.  
  
Et ce dernier ne doutait pas que cela aurait du, il s'agissait du français après tout. Celui qui ne s'exprimait jamais pour ne rien dire, pas comme certains. Seulement, il était certain que sa Rose avait joué avec ses souvenirs. Elle faisait souvent ça pour réclamer l'entièreté de son attention. Quelle enfant gâtée ! Pas que cela fût faux non plus.  
  
L'impatience croissante de son confrère le ramena sur terre avant qu'il ne pût divaguer plus encore. Elle était, certes, soigneusement masquée — très sûrement indécelable pour les non initiés — mais Aphrodite ne possédait pas une empathie particulièrement développée pour rien. Et si Milo se vantait ouvertement de savoir lire Camus aussi clairement qu'un livre, cela n'excluait pas non plus que d'autres le fissent. Personne ne rivalisait avec le Scorpion dans ce domaine, mais plusieurs le connaissaient assez pour décrypter son langage corporel et les intonations minimalistes de sa voix.  
  
Aphrodite, de même que son voisin, était un fin observateur. Il en savait plus qu'assez pour savoir comment réagir : garder le silence et attendre que l'autre daignât éclairer sa lanterne. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire.  
  
« Nous devions nous entraîner ensemble aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui me l'avait proposé. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je suis venu te chercher. »  
  
Son ton pourtant neutre sonna étrangement comme un reproche. Ah. Il avait oublié, mais si Camus le disait. De toute manière, depuis que sa Rose avait atteint maturité, il tendait à mettre beaucoup de choses de côté. Elle occupait énormément de place, il n'y pouvait rien.  
  
« Cesse donc de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, Aphrodite. Tes vêtements se ne changeront pas tous seuls et... », il s'interrompit, montrant sa tenue actuelle d'un signe de tête.  
  
Un tee-shirt ample tâché de terre et d'engrais ainsi qu'un vieux jean abîmé, l'ensemble — comme ses chaussures en toiles — troué par les ronces. Pas vraiment une tenue de combat, en effet.  
  
« Je doute que, toi, tu apprécies un entraînement dans cette tenue. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre à dos la flore du Sanctuaire parce que tu n'auras pas eu les habits adéquats. »  
  
L'évocation de la végétation fit sauter le poisson hors de son eau. Il fila en vitesse se changer avant de rejoindre le Verseau, toutes ses préoccupations envolées pour le moment. Il avait un combat à assurer. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être distrait. Parce même sa Rose ne valait pas plus à ses yeux qu'une terre stérile face à la beauté qu'il trouvait dans le combat.  
  
Malgré ça, le temps d'un instant, moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût pour cligner des yeux, le rouge sang de ses roses démoniaques fut parsemé de doré. Troublé, il cligna pour chasser la mesquine illusion. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son adversaire se saisît de l'occasion. Aphrodite mordit la poussière avec un grognement. Une défaite méritée. Au prix de la beauté. Il ne regretta pas, jusque là, ça avait été un magnifique combat. Avec Camus, ils l'étaient toujours de toute manière.  
  
« As-tu réussi à faire pousser une rose spéciale ? »  
  
Aphrodite, bien calé dans un des fauteuils du salon du français, manqua de recracher sa boisson. Il posa une main contre sa bouche, forçant le liquide à redescendre le long de son oesophage. Il déglutit. Et y rester, merci.  
  
Comme chaque jour après l'entraînement matinal, le cadet invitait son voisin à venir prendre le thé. Il ne se souvenait plus comment, ni quand ça avait commencé, mais l'évènement était depuis longtemps devenu un rituel entre eux. Un moment privilégié parfois partagé avec d'autres chevaliers, souvent avec Milo vu sa proximité avec Camus. Aujourd'hui n'était cependant pas le cas. Comme à l'accoutumée ces jours-là, le Verseau attendait avec la patience d'un vieillard que l'autre engageât la conversation. Ce qu'Aphrodite ne faisait évidemment pas.  
  
« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? se décida-t-il à répondre après un long moment.  
— Je suis ton voisin, dit Camus en esquissant un sourire. De plus, je suis loin d'être aveugle et stupide. Même si tu fais pousser toutes sortes de fleurs, seules les roses te mettent dans cet état. Seule une rose vraiment _spéciale_ pourrait envoyer ton esprit au moins aussi loin que le Galaxian Explosion des gémeaux, au point que tu en perdes ton attention dans un _combat_. »  
  
Précis et rigoureusement exact. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, sinon le silence entendeur, qui attendait la question inévitable :  
  
« Comment est-elle ?  
— Un soleil.  
— Et si tu éclaircissais tes propos ? »  
  
Ses pensées revinrent à son trésor. Sa précieuse rose qui l'attendait en trépignant. Il lui semblait percevoir d'ici son empressement à reprendre une totale emprise sur son univers. Sa voix fut à peine plus audible qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit :  
  
« On ne peut pas l'approcher, juste la contempler de loin.  
— Même toi ? »  
  
Son regard se perdit dans le vert d'eau des iris de son interlocuteur, semblable à celui la tige de sa belle. Il soupira, non sans regret.  
  
« Même moi. »  
  
Silence. Un léger sourire décorait à présent le visage de son cadet tandis qu'il laissait échapper un infime rire. Avant même que le suédois ne put lui demander ses raisons, Camus reprit la parole :  
  
« Milo m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure...  
— Milo te dit tant de choses qu'il est normal que certaines soient intéressantes », répliqua un Aphrodite dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif : pour que l'autre le mentionnât, ça devait vraiment avoir de l'intérêt.  
  
Quant à savoir s'il allait apprécier ou non, ça restait à savoir. Sachant que c'était Milo, probablement non.  
  
« Il pense que nous ferions un bon couple. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il sous-entendait en me demandant si nous étions en couple. Je me demande ce que je devrais lui répondre. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
  
Ah ! Milo et son imagination aussi fertile que la terre de son jardin. Milo et ses histoires qu'il faisait pousser comme des mauvaises herbes : robustes, difficiles à déraciner et qui revenaient toujours peu importe ce qu'on faisait. Ce fut au tour du jardinier de rire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui la lui a planté en tête celle-là ? Comment l'a-t-il arrosé pour qu'elle éclose et qu'il vienne t'en parler ?  
— Que puis-je te répondre sinon "nous" ? Tu lui demanderas toi-même si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir. »  
  
Haussement d'épaules. Il but une gorgée de thé, appréciant la saveur délicate du darjeeling.  
  
« Ce n'est pas sensé être privé ? Pourquoi m'en parler ?  
— Je décide de que je veux partager, et avec qui. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais, cela me semble être une réponse claire à ta question. »  
  
Ce qu'il en pensait hein ? Le visage de Camus ne trahissait rien de ses émotions qu'il sentait là, juste sous le masque, plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée. Non, juste moins contrôlées, se corrigea-t-il en scrutant son expression. Un instant, Aphrodite fut tenté d'aller fouiller plus loin, d'exposer ce que ressentait le français comme il le faisait avec ses fleurs les plus timides. Il se ravisa cependant, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter les autres comme ses fleurs.  
  
« À vrai dire, pas grand chose. »  
  
Il ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur sa relation avec le Verseau. Il était indéniable qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui, mieux qu'avec la plupart des chevaliers. Cependant, couple était une notion bien étrangère pour lui ? Pourquoi s'appesantir sur quelque chose qui, en premiers lieux, ne l'intéressait absolument pas ? Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose, n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'expérimenter. L'amour — obsession pour les autres — réciproqué qu'il éprouvait pour ses fleurs l'avait toujours détourné de poursuite, ou même, intérêt romantique. Il ne voulait pas faire de jaloux. Sans compter le nombre de problèmes engendrés dans un couple dû à sa condition, l'absolue nécessité que tout restât aussi platonique qu'avec ses précieuses, avec Elle. Pas que ce fût un problème de son côté. Loin de là, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, son lien avec Elle suffisait à le contenter. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer le fait que le contact physique était le plus souvent essentiel dans un couple, or n'était pas une option dans le cas d'Aphrodite. Sans compter la possessivité de sa Rose.  
  
« Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour qu'il change d'avis ? »  
  
Question purement rhétorique, il le savait. D'ailleurs, Camus ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Si une personne pensait ainsi, plusieurs chevaliers partageaient probablement la même opinion. Milo avait beau avoir le tact d'un animal enragé, il n'aurait pas soulevé ce point avec Camus si l'idée n'était pas déjà répandue ; peut-être pas dans l'ensemble de la chevalerie, mais au moins chez les chevaliers d'or.  
  
Qu'ils crussent ce qu'ils voulaient. S'ils niaient, Aphrodite savait d'avance que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité, puis naître des rumeurs parce que la négation elle-même serait un peu trop suspicieuse à leurs yeux. Rumeurs qui couraient probablement déjà. Il traça le rebord de sa tasse du bout des doigts, regardant l'ocre du liquide pendant un long moment avant de finalement se décider.  
  
« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu lui réponds "oui". Et, toi, qu'en penses-tu ?  
— Pour reprendre ta formule », Camus commença-t-il sur le même ton qu'Aphrodite plus tôt. Étant dans l'impossibilité de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, ce dernier imita le Verseau à son tour et haussa un sourcil non amusé. Ça n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer mais satisfît tout de même le Poissons.  
  
« À vrai dire, beaucoup de choses. »  
  
L'absence d'explications laissa son interlocuteur de marbre. C'était habituel entre eux après tout. L'autre ne comptait pas en parler alors il n'insisterait pas. Il y avait cependant une chose à mettre au clair dès le départ.  
  
« Tu es conscient que je ne t'aime pas. »  
  
Des amours il en avait déjà beaucoup, un en particulier qui réclamait sans cesse sa présence une longue volée d'escaliers plus haut. Il força son esprit à revenir au français.  
  
« De ta part, cela m'aurait étonné.  
— Je tenais à mettre les choses au clair.  
— Au regret de me répéter, Aphrodite, "je suis loin d'être aveugle et stupide". Les "choses" comme tu dis, n'ont jamais été autrement que claires.  
— Tu ne pourras jamais me toucher.  
— En tout cas, plus que tu ne toucheras jamais ta rose. »  
  
La tasse qui allait vers sa bouche se figea. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son cadet pour proférer une telle absurdité. Il percevait clairement son amusement dansant à fleur de peau, là, juste sous la surface de son masque parfaitement travaillé. Apparemment, il était particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet.  
  
Aphrodite passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant son interlocuteur de dessous sa frange avant de se redresser quand l'autre tendit la main vers lui. Le Poissons sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Il se força à rester immobile, clignant des yeux comme un idiot. Camus s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne se touchassent, doigts repliés comme s'il avait l'intention de lui saisir le menton.  
  
Déglutir se révéla particulièrement difficile sous le regard scrutateur de son compagnon, encore plus quand il se rendit compte que l'autre était penché vers lui par dessus les accoudoirs de leur fauteuil respectif. La soudaine proximité physique le rendait nerveux et il se retrouva à serrer sa tasse entre ses mains, faute d'être capable de dire quoi que ce fut ; aucun mot compréhensible ne voulait sortir et il se décida à fermer la bouche avant de se rendre complètement ridicule.  
  
Plus que gênante, il trouvait la situation embarrassante à cause de son incapacité à réagir. Il fallait qu'il s'écartât, mais non seulement ne pouvait-il pas bouger sans toucher Camus, mais en plus était-il incapable de prévoir les réactions de l'autre. Un frisson le parcourut et il se crispa avec l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid dans la pièce.  
  
_Bordel, Camus_ , pensa-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre, refusant fermement de se laisser intimider plus longtemps. _À quoi joues-tu ?_ Prendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer fut difficile : l'air semblant beaucoup plus lourd. L'air qu'il expira, un long moment après, forma un nuage. Fasciné, Aphrodite leva une main vers l'épaule du Verseau, les doigts effleurant le tissu soyeux de sa chemise. Après ça, il se traita d'imbécile. Évidemment que l'orgueilleux allait refroidir son corps. Il aurait du y penser avant. Le regard retournant sur la main toujours dressée du français — distinguant l'infime ondulation de l'air autour — avant de se planter dans ses yeux, le mettant au défi de poursuivre sur sa lancée.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup de choses sur moi que tu ignores, Aphrodite. Ne me sous-estime pas », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il y eut une pression sur ses lèvres. Le temps qu'il clignât, celle-ci s'était évanouie. Le temps qu'il enregistrât vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, Camus était revenu dans sa position initiale, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Pourtant, le picotement persistant de sa peau là où la main de Camus avait été, ainsi que la sensation de fraîcheur sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les traça pensivement du bout des doigts lui assurait le contraire.  
  
L'air de rien, son cadet sirotait son thé.  
  
Fascinant.  
  
Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'effeuiller cette fleur-là.


End file.
